choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aurora Emery/@comment-37484301-20190510152727/@comment-36277500-20190518201313
Fearless Diva Believe me, he is. Before justifying these two, just read the definitions. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bullying_in_medicine https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Workplace_bullying#Medicine https://abuse.wikia.org/wiki/Mobbing https://abuse.wikia.org/wiki/Workplace_bullying Many things fit: 1. Threat to professional status - including belittling opinions, public professional humiliation, accusations regarding lack of effort, intimidating use of discipline or competence procedures 2. Threat to personal standing - including undermining personal integrity, destructive innuendo and sarcasm, making inappropriate jokes about target, persistent teasing, name calling, insults, intimidation 3. Isolation - including preventing access to opportunities, physical or social isolation, withholding necessary information, keeping the target out of the loop, ignoring or excluding 4. Overwork - including undue pressure, impossible deadlines, unnecessary disruptions. 5. Destabilisation - including failure to acknowledge good work, allocation of meaningless tasks, removal of responsibility, repeated reminders of blunders, setting target up to fail, shifting goal posts without telling the target. Examples? *being humiliated by teachers in front of patients or peers - What happened in chapter 1 after patient with haemothorax, in front of nurses and patients? What happened after Annie's reanimation, in front of Jackie and Annie? *being put under pressure to carry out a procedure without supervision - Why Ethan forced MC to solve Annie's case without his supervision nor vital informations, despite knowing the answer from the start? As if he asked for disaster! It's actually also another crime, called malpractice. *A bully's mistakes are always concealed or blamed on underlings or circumstances beyond their control - also Annie's case... *persistent destructive criticism, sarcastic comments and humiliation in front of colleagues will cause all but the most resilient of trainees to lose confidence in themselves - What happened during morning route in chapter 3? How Ethan treated Landry in front of Mr. Knoblauch? *threatening - in chapter 1, if you remind Ethan that you have a name, he threatens you to fire you; in chapter 2, after Annie's anaphylactic shock, Ethan again throws menacing words about MC leaving hospital - in a veiled form, but he blames you for his own fault. *overwork; even most diligent doctors are just humans, and have limits of stamina - MC is often burdened with more work than others: Kyra, PITA patient... *bosses who feel burnt out and alienated may take their disaffection out on junior colleagues - Ethan has some problems in both work (Patient X) and private life, and he takes it out on interns: MC, Landry or Sienna (whom he chewed only because... she had mourned some "sad cases")... *mental disorders in bullies - Ethan has some illusion of grandeur: "I'm second best doctor in USA". He manipulates MC like a puppet in chapters: 2 (Annie) and 9 (rude patient), and in some diamond scenes when he plays twisted games to "deconstruct" MC's mind and rebuilt it according to his will - Pygmalion's complex... Not to mention than he sometimes played with patient's life "to give MC a lesson"... It's just a tip of an iceberg. If you read the whole article and - I encourage you to do it - the linked sources, you would probably find more "random similarities" between Open Heart and definition of bullying in medicine. By "darker side of Ethan", I mean that he has some mental, or at least personality, disorder. Probably he was abused as a child, what is hinted during his brainscan (aggression as response to MC's question about his childhood). I'm interested in him probably because of his emotional problems. At the start (chapters 1-3) he's posing to be tough guy, but in the end of chapter 4 he reveals to be small, vulnerable, pitiable humanling. Since then, I want to ease his poor, twisted mind. I want to hug this wounded bird with broken wing. But this guy is obviously not quite normal. The very same day, earlier he called MC with worst names, and later drinked and flirted with them, gaping on their diamond outfit with dropped jaw - as if nothing wrong happened earlier that day - especially as if HE did nothing wrong. Patient nearly dead in his presence (because of his own negligence), but nothing happened, it's everything alright, we can relax, drink and flirt. *"indifferent" Zaid also insults interns and depreciates value of their work "even if you win, you won't deserve it", "I hope you get fired, from the bottom of my heart" ''etc. Literally everytime he opens his dirty mouth, he spouts only dirt... It's not that "sticks and stones may hurt you, but words do not"... It's actually ''vice versa - verbal abuse, humiliation and harassment may drive you to depression and even suicide. Aurora's rudeness cannot drive me to suicide, because she has no real power over me to (ab)use - unlike these two bad boys. That's why Aurora Emery is an innocent lamb, compared to them, and her teasing MC is just a child's play compared to real, adult's crime. Believe me, I've experienced ALL of these things listed above, and even more (I was also defamed by perpetrators). It's actually a crime, called "workplace bullying" in USA, "mobbing" in Europe and "power harassment" in Asia). For hundreds of young doctors and several psychology authorities, it IS abuse and cruelty. Of course, you may think otherwise.